


Human Chain

by lightandspark



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: After the Reynolds pamphlet, Alex you deserved this, Burr is DONE, F/M, Lafayette eats his grains, Lafayette is FABULOUS, Laurens is ALIVE!!, Madison drank a lot of juice, Mulligan is feeling nausea, Not historically related, Other, Precious Laurens, Pregnant Eliza, Still Idiots, Thomas NOT THE HAIR Jefferson, Washington Lafayette Eliza are the only smart people, Washington is just DONE, What did Eliza do to deserve this?, lovable idiots, they're all idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandspark/pseuds/lightandspark
Summary: "ELIZA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!"Eliza nearly lost balance, nearly falling off the railings!





	Human Chain

Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton, better known as Eliza, watched the seven men arguing for the past twelve minutes from the balcony of her and Alex's room... who she didn't allow to step in for a while. She had a clear view of the garden where seven figures yelled at each other.

 

Her husband, who have broken her heart but who she still loved, not have forgiven yet, Alexander Hamilton was in a rampage of words with his three closest friends, the kindhearted John Laurens, the loyal Hercules Mulligan, and the witty Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette. Along with his friend yet rival, stony Aaron Burr. His rivals, the sassy Thomas Jefferson and the stern James Madison. All six men were in a angered at Alexander for various of reason that Eliza couldn't really understand. Sighing, she was about to step away from the balcony, rubbing her pregnant belly, sighing softly, she decided to head over to the Washington, since they had invited her. Before she did parted from the balcony, she noticed one of the balcony's money plant was looking very droopy. It laid a few inches away from her reach, as  someone of her height needed to get on the railings to water it. Dangerous, she smiled.

 

"Aw, you don't deserve this," she whispered, getting the watering can that was by her ankles. Getting on top of the railings, she slowly tried to balance reaching out, posing like a ballerina as she watered the plant. "Alex usually waters you... been a long time you been watered, little one."

 

Once finishing, Eliza couldn't help but smile as the plant looked slightly happy! Bending down to put the watering can on the railing, she stood tall again, taking slow steps on the railing, she froze. Catching a glimpse of how high she was, her pupils widen as she realized she lost feel to her legs as they turned numb in a flash. She just realized how high she actually was.

 

"Now calm down, Eliza, just slowly get down and everything will-,"

 

"ELIZA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!"

 

Eliza nearly lost her balance, nearly falling off the railing. She managed to control herself, breathing heavily, she looked down, her eyes widen as she saw her panicking husband, a horrified Laurens, a shocked Mulligan, a agitated Burr, a dumbfounded Jefferson, a startled Madison, and a unconcerned Lafayette.

 

"W-what?" Eliza whispered, still standing on the railings, her legs were numb again, she held onto her belly in confusion.

 

"ELIZA! PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS! I COULD CHANGE!" Alexander literally fell onto his knees, down below, joining his hands together as he begged with tears in his eyes.

 

Eliza blinked, only to realize of what they were all thinking, she nearly fell off again in shock, letting out a scream, scaring all the men. Luckily for both parties, Eliza regained her balance again, thank God! Eliza breathed heavily, she shook her hands at Alexander.

 

"What?" Alexander stared, blinking in confusion.

 

"Dear God..." Burr muttered, causing Alexander look over at him. "It was a warning!"

 

"WHAT?!" Alexander looked back up at his dear wife, who was still on the railings.

 

"She is pointing out that all the power she has to end her life any second now!" Burr's voice was filled with worry, wiping the sweat off his dark forehead with a handkerchief.

 

"WHAT?!" Alexander cried, more panic filled his heart. "ELIZA! THINK THIS THROUGH! THINK ABOUT OUR CHILDREN, THE CHILD IN YOU ARE CARRYING! I COULD CHANGE, I PROMISE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I SWEAR!"

 

"You know, if she jumps, she won't die, she would only break a leg or-" Lafayette shrugged his shoulders, smiling at Eliza in a very friendly way.

 

"SHUT UP, LAFAYETTE! I ALREADY BROKE HER HEART, I DON'T NEED HER TO BREAK HER LEG!" Alexander yelled at his friend, who simply shrugged,

 

"Just pointing it out.

 

"It wasn't necessary..." Lauren whispered, before turning back to look at Eliza, worrying about her well-being. He waved at her. "ELIZA, PLEASE, THINK TWICE OF YOUR CHOICE, YOU COULD SLEEP AT MY PLACE TONIGHT! JUST DON'T DO THIS!

 

Eliza nearly burst to tears, waving her hands again as she opened her mouth to tell them that they got it all wrong but it was then Jefferson called out,

 

"Listen, Eliza! YOU HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR! I UNDERSTAND OF HOW BIG OF A IDIOT YOUR HUSBAND HAS BEEN! I UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH IT HURTS YOU, BUT I MAY NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE MARRY TO THIS EGOTISTICAL, LOUDMOUTHED, COCKY, INCONSIDERATE, LOUSY, MOUTHY, OVERLY-CONFIDENT... NOT TO MENTION A VERY, VERY, **VERY** BIG-HEADED, MEATLOAF, HEAD HE IS! YOU ARE A AMAZING TO DEAL WITH _**THIS**_ , LET ALONE LETTING HIM SLEEP WITH YOU AND GIVING HIM A FIFTH CHILD IN THE MAKING, I AM IMPRESSED ON HOW YOU WENT ALONG WITH THIS-"

 

"Are taking this a opportunity to say all of the bad things you think of me it this situation?" Alexander stared at Jefferson in disbelief.

 

"Of course not," Jefferson replied. "I am just telling her how I appreciate her to deal with someone like you, but she could've done better in choosing a husband, but death is not a good choice."

 

Alexander stared at him in disbelief, even Eliza was felt her brain cells dying out.

 

"You are not helping," Mulligan frowned at Jefferson, before looking back at Eliza. "Eliza, my friend, PLEASE! TAKE CONSIDERATION! YOU COULD SCREAM, YOU CRY, YOU CAN YELL AT ALEX AS MUCH AS YOU WANT, JUST PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS!"

 

"ELIZA, PLEASE!" Alexander cried out in misery.

 

Eliza felt herself crying in frustration, whenever she made a single move, they would scream and cry for her. She finally threw arms in the air, waving them violently, Madison, who hadn't spoken for the past five minutes, spoke out,

 

"Hamilton, you must have been are really bad husband. She is swearing at you in sign language," Madison shook is head, ashamed at Alexander.

 

 _'NO! I AM THROWING MY HANDS IN FRUSTRATION CAUSE YOU ALL THINK I AM GOING TO JUMP AND WON'T LET ME EXPLAIN MYSELF!'_   Eliza thought in frustration, tears flowing freely in her eyes.

 

Then, it happened, she nearly fell for the third time, once again, regaining her balance, she sighs in relief. Looking down, she froze, realizing all seven men for gone. Confused, she then let out a horrified shriek as the bedroom door, which was locked, was broke down by her husband with his six, newly found allies.

 

"ELIZA! PLEASE DON'T-" Alexander began, but Eliza beat him to it,

 

"I WASN'T GONNA JUMP!"

 

All men, except for Lafayette who was proud since he was always right, froze in place.

 

"I was just watering the plants," Eliza gestured to plant, causing a huge A-HA moment for each of the men.

 

"Oh... um, sorry..." Alexander muttered.

 

Eliza sigh,

 

"It's fine, sorry for-"

 

The last part of her sentence was a scream, her foot slipped, this time, she did fell towards the ground.

 

Just when it seemed like it will be her doom, she will lose the child she was carrying, she was grabbed by the wrist. Slowly looking up, she felt as if it was Heaven. Alexander was in mid air, holding onto her wrist. He was held by Jefferson, by the waist. Jefferson was being held by Mulligan, around his torso. Laurens was over Mulligan, holding onto his ankles. Madison was holding Laurens' belt in a strong grip. Burr was holding Madison's underarms to hold him. Finally, Lafayette was sitting by the balcony, holding Burr's jacket with one arm, while looking down at his nails on his other arm, unconcern. Together, they were made into a human chain.

 

Eliza nearly felt like crying in tears of joy,

 

"My heroes," she whispers as only Alexander heard as he smiled at her with relief.

 

"Hmm... I guess eating my grains was a good idea," Lafayette smirked, glancing down at everyone. 

 

"Yep," Laurens chuckled... only to realize. "How are we going to get down?"

 

It was at that moment, everyone realized, they had no possibility to get down...

 

"...I drank a lot of juice today..." Madison whispered, squirming a bit as his face paled, Laurens eyes widen in terror.

 

"No, no, no, no, no!" he exclaimed.

 

"I think I'm going to be sick," Mulligan was turning green, his face close to Jefferson's hair. Jefferson's face gone full white.

 

"NOT THE HAIR!" he shouted at Mulligan.

 

"What have I got myself into?" Burr muttered out.

 

"I don't know, I just too busy admiring my nails," Lafayette replied, still not concern of the situation.

 

Alexander and Eliza shared a look of worry. It was then, Laurens shouted out,

 

"WASHINGTON! WE'RE HERE! HELP US!"

 

To everyone relief, Washington came over to the sight, looking appalled.

 

"Um... we could... explain?" Alexander smiled nervously.

 

Washington didn't say anything, he rolled his eyes, grabbed Eliza's ankle, pulled her down, catching her, gently placing her to the ground, fixed her hair, and left. Leaving everyone shocked.

 

"AAAH!"

 

_**CRASH!** _

 

Eliza jumped, wheeling around to see Burr, Madison, Laurens, Mulligan, Jefferson, and Alexander in a dog pile, with Lafayette crying by the balcony.

 

"I broke my nail!" Lafayette wailed from the above.

 

"Poor thing..." Eliza whispered.

 

"Gotta go!" Madison sprinted off inside their house, to find the washroom.

 

"I'll be inside in the other washroom," Mulligan said, covering his mouth as he sprinted inside.

 

"That was a close one," Laurens whispered, rubbing his knees.

 

"Indeed," Jefferson agreed, touching his hair. "I just had it washed."

 

"Well, I am glad to say, that I am okay!" Burr got up, smiling.

 

"But I'm not!" Alexander wailed, who was at the bottom of the dog pile. Eliza ran over to him, crouching down beside him. Alexander howled in pain,

 

"Get help, I think I broke something," he teared up.

 

"You deserved it for cheating," Burr muttered as he, Jefferson, and Laurens went to town to get a doctor, giving Eliza a warm and reassuring smile. Once they left, Alexander turned to Eliza.

 

"Eliza," Alexander took his wife's hand into his. "I am so sorry of what I did. I-I could've lost you today, please give me another shot. Please!"

 

Eliza smiled and kissed his cheek,

 

"Alright... just this once."

 

"I love you," Alexander nustled into her chest.

 

"I love you too." Eliza stroke his head.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"MY POOR NAILS!!!!!!!" Lafayette screeched.

 

"Forgot he was there..." Alexander muttered as Eliza giggled.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
